The benefits of using fiberglass wallcoverings are well known. Typically, following adherence of the fiberglass wallcovering to a structure, a uniform coating of a solid paint is applied, creating a textured painted wall effect. Recently, it has become increasing desired to conveniently obtain finished effects different from a solid painted surface. In the absence of using a textured wallcovering such as fiberglass fabric, many consumers are opting for a multi-step "effect paint" finish for interior walls. Such painted effects often comprise a multiple coating of paints, together with labor intensive steps which may include specialized rollers, sponges, devices, with accompanying complex techniques. Typically, only the most experienced or professional painter will achieve a desirable outcome.
In the past, attempts have been made to create color on fiberglass fabrics. GB 2 249 994 A describes applying a colored pattern by a heated roller to a glass fiber fabric treated with a polyvinyl chloride, acrylic or polyester coating having a solids content of between 6 and 35% by weight of dry extracts. The outcome of the process produced a finished glass fabric with a fixed image. Typically, the hot transfer of colored pigments onto a glass fabric at a temperature of between 140.degree. and 210.degree. C. creates a rigid and stiff fabric, not conducive to packaging as a rolled good for later application to a wall.
By reason of the chemical inertness of the base glass material, dyeing techniques are ineffective on such materials. Accordingly, others have attempted prime coated glass textile fiber or fabric with various adherent coatings which are capable of receiving dye substances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,934 discloses such a process where glass fibers or fabrics are coated with an interpolymer comprising a non-rubbery interpolymer of a polyunsaturated hydrocarbon monomer and at least one monoolefin monomer having a single copolymerizable ethylenic group. The prime coating is first cured and then the coated fabric is contacted with an organic dye. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,408 discloses a process for coloring glass fibers and fabrics wherein the glass fibers are treated with the combination of an amino and/or epoxy silane, its silanol or polysiloxane and a fiber reactive "Procilan" dye or "Procion" dye having groupings that react with the amino or epoxy groups of the organo silicon compound to form an organo silicon compound to form an organo silicon-dye compound that becomes strongly anchored to the glass fiber surfaces with sufficient dye concentration to impart the desired color intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,053 issued Oct. 4, 1960 to Roth describes a finished wallcovering product. The patent describes a process for first applying a binder in a first treatment bath, followed by one or more coloring baths having pigments contained therein. While providing a colored glass fabric, there is no provision for an effect image. Similarly, GB 1 270 119 and GB 1 288 475 describe coloring of glass fiber fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,441 describes processes for creating colored glass yarns for subsequent use in producing woven glass fabrics having color.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,500 describes a process for selectively coloring textured and non-textured yarns of a multiyarn glass fabric.
EP 0 909 850 A2 describes an imprintable self-adhesive woven glass fabric and a process for applying a thin film of adhesive which may carry a decorative pattern directly on the untreated glass fiber fabric.
It is much desired in the art to provide a feasible and economic process to produce an intermediate rolled good product, which when applied to a wall and painted by a consumer, will display a distinct and decorative image effect.